


i just wish it was different.

by KING_BABEY



Category: The Light Alliance/Dark Empire
Genre: Cheating, Forbidden Love, M/M, idk ???? i’ll add more idk, interine is just insecure poor guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KING_BABEY/pseuds/KING_BABEY
Summary: Prince Interine Eradae runs off after hearing about his sister and his lover’s marriage. don’t ask me to sum it up god i hate it here
Relationships: Blaise Enigmus/Aeon Eradae (mentioned), Blaise Enigmus/Shayde Parados | Interine Eradae
Kudos: 2





	i just wish it was different.

**Author's Note:**

> for context))  
> blaise and interine are secret lovers, but due to an arranged marriage, blaise is engaged to interine’s sister, aeon. also his dad is h*mophobic so he couldn’t marry interine anyways.

“There you are!” The sudden sound of a man’s voice nearly startled Interine in the quiet evening as he turned to see Blaise walking onto the balcony. “You ran off earlier, is there something wrong?” He placed a hand on Interine’s shoulder, who quickly shook his hand away.  
”I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” He shrugged, averting his eyes from the worried prince. He wasn’t sure why he brushed it off, he always told Blaise everything.  
“Don’t you dare,” He retorted, placing his hands on his hips. Of course he could see through him, they knew practically everything about each other. “Come on, ‘terine. Talk to me... please?”  
He hated how he couldn’t resist those puppy dog eyes, that stupid pout that he always did whenever he pleaded, the way he knew exactly how to get him to open up. “You’re terrible, Enigmus.” Prince Eradae finally gave in, shaking his head and cracking a smile.  
He hovered a hand over his mouth to cover his embarrassed grin. Of course, Blaise just had to take his hand away to see his face. The younger man rubbed Interine’s knuckles with his thumb, and a comforting smile beamed on his face.  
“It’s about you and my sister,” He began, still not daring to make eye contact with him. “I’ve just been overthinking, I guess. I always see you and Aeon together, and I know you two are engaged, but it’s just... I wish you would pay more attention to me, like you used to. And when they were talking about your marriage, I couldn’t stand it. Blaise, do you... not love me anymore?” Interine asked him, feeling a lump form in his throat. He wasn’t usually one to cry, but his face burned.  
“‘Terine, you really think that? God, if I could marry you, I would have proposed to you a long time ago!” His laugh was without humor, you could feel a certain sadness to it. “You know why we can’t...” His smile dropped. Blaise extended his arm to cup Interine’s face.  
He nodded with a gloomy face, “I know, I just wish it was different,” Eradae finally locked his eyes with the other’s. He leaned into the soft, but cold hand on his face. Blaise’s hands were always cold and in need of holding. He rested his forhead on Enigmus’s, closing his eyes. Blaise did the same, feeling the hand of his secret lover wrapped around his waist. Their fingers still intertwined, they began to sway, slowly dancing in silence. Just the two of them.  
“Once I become the king, I’m going to change the rules,” Blaise whispered to the shorter male, “I’m gonna sweep you off your feet and you’re gonna be mine for the whole kingdom to see.”  
Interine’s former pale face glowed red in the moonlight, he squeezed his partner’s hand. “You’re my everything, Blaise...” He breathed, smiling. No other star shined as bright as Blaise did in Interine’s eyes.  
They were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this kinda sucked bc i didnt know how to end this but whatevr


End file.
